life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Ark San Francisco
One of the Neo Ark's made legally ( without the golems because they are illegal due that they cause killing sprees ) was Neo Ark San Francisco , in this Neo Ark , there is 4 additional animals , Strangers ( Mostly grinning strangers ) , Scavengers ( which are the most common animal in the zoos but are not present in Neo Ark Mekkan island ) Zebra stalkers ( which are also common animals but are not present in Neo Ark Mekkan island ) and the star of the show , the king kong of Neo Ark , its the Burner , the zoo is frequented by 20,000 visitors daily ( 40,000 at weekends or vacations ) , but what if the visitors where all gone? The happy smiles of childrens upon seeing the camouflaging zebra stalker , the frighten of parents upon seeing a Horned stranger hunt a goat and the activisionists trying to free all animals suddenly dissapeared? 1 nanosecond after people The humans teleport to their new world. 1 second after people Humans are gone. 1 day after people The energy runs out , the animals that once where biting the electric fence to escape have now tasted metal. 4 days - 1 week after people The Horned strangers , chasers , Grinning strangers , Zebra stalkers , Scavengers , Brutes , Mossbacks , Blood suckers , Bone sucklers , Mind sucklers , Bog divers , Sea divers and the main attraction the Burner are now starving without their owners , but thanks to the intelligence of the burner , they are freed , and now they run out to the streets of san francisco , where they will re-populate the world , the sea diver and the bog divers where put on the San francisco seas , where they will proclaim the seas. 20 years after people The zoo is covered by plants , while the submarine tunnel fall into the sea due that the glass cannot support too much water , the pyramid ( which is where the invasive species like Beetles or maggots live ) is now overrun by invasive species. 60 years after people Many rains have degraded the metal and the island is corroding ever so slowly , but then the main attraction of the show , burner has become too old , since there are another burners in North america and South america , he can survive , but he is far away from these burners , then on a rainy sunday , he dies. Fall of burner Before humans dissapeared , the zookepers would give him many food , but since they are all gone , burner starts to feel weak as disease takes over him , sadly he cannot walk , his organ that resemble a flamethrower tip , has now stopped , then burner falls down , and along him his last roar , with all his forces , he inhales oxygen and air and then he lets out a powerfull trumpet like that of an elephant , while he roared , a lightning bolt striked and he finally stops breathing and his heart stops pumping blood , then his head falls into the ground , who may have thought that the star of the show would live forever , was wrong , now the star of Neo Ark San Francisco has made his grand finale. 100 years after people ( the collapse ) Like always in any 100 years , a earthquake would hit san francisco , and it did , then with enough force , the Zoo started to shake , shake , then the roof falls , and then the whole place collapses , after 100 years since his creation , 40 years after the star of the zoo fell down , he has now collapsed. Yet in hope that one day , this place would be rememebered. 1,000 years after people All of what remained of burner was fossil , but the other species have now survived , if it wasn't for burner , they would all have died out , now they have dominated California , Oregon , Washington , Nevada and Arizona. 25,000 years after people They begin to diversify into more states. And some have found the landbrige of Beringia in the new ice age and have diversified to Asia , Japan , Oceania and Australia 50,000 years after people They reach New york and they have to compete with Neo-Mitochondrial creatures. While others diversified to Europe and Arabia. 99,000 years after people They now have reached Africa and the strangers have begun to evolve sapience. 20 millions of years after people The strangers have turned into sapient beings and domesticated many future animals. Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Monsters That Died Category:Animals That Died